protagonistfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Настоящий поцелуй любви
«'Настоящий поцелуй любви'» (англ. True Love Kiss) – песня Жизель и принца Эдварда, персонажей фильма Walt Disney Pictures «Зачарованная».￼ Жизель поет песню в начале фильма, когда рассказывает о своих желаниях своим друзьям-животным, а потом поет вместе с Эдвардом после того, как он спас ее. Когда Эдвард отправляется на поиски ее в реальный мир, он пытается петь песню много раз. После воссоединения с ней он поет версию а-капеллы, только чтобы она не ответила ему песней. Информация о саундтреке * Автор слов – Стивен Шварц * Композитор – Алан Менкен * Вокал – Эми Адамс (Жизель) и Джеймс Марсден (Эдвард), Нюша и Александр Панайотов (русский дубляж). Текст песни |-|Английский текст (полный) = Жизель: When you meet the someone Who was meant for you, Before two can become one, There is something you must do Лесные создания: Do you pull each other's tails? Do you feed each other seeds? Жизель: No... there is something sweeter Everybody needs... I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss And a prince I'm hoping Comes with this That's what brings Ever-aftering So happy And that's the reason We need lips so much For lips are the only things that touch So to spend a life of endless bliss Just find who you love Through true love's kiss... Лесные создания: She's been dreaming of a true love's kiss And a prince she's hoping Comes with this That's what brings Ever-aftering So happy And that's the reason We need lips so much For lips are the only things that touch... Жизель: So to spend a life of endless bliss Just find who you love Through true love's kiss... |-|Английский текст (реприза) = Эдвард: You're the fairest maid I've ever met You were made... Жизель: ...to finish your duet Жизель и Эдвард: And in years to come we'll reminisce... Эдвард: How we came to love... Жизель: And grew and grew love... Жизель и Эдвард: Since first we knew love Through true love's kiss! |-|Соло Эдварда = Эдвард: I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss And a miss I have begun to miss Pure and sweet Waiting to complete My love song Yes, somewhere there's a maid I've never met Who was made... (Жизель не продолжает) Who was made... (Жизель снова не поёт) (Негромко) To finish... |-|Русский текст = Жизель: Встретившись с тем самым, Свяжешь с кем судьбу Любовь узнаешь в сладком Прикосновении губ Лесные создания: - Может быть за хвостик дернет? - Может вкусненько накормит? Жизель: - Нет, нежность поцелуя нечем заменить Как прекрасен поцелуй любви Милый принц, его мне подари В этот миг весь огромный мир так счастлив Губы принцу мы должны достать Лишь губами можно целовать Чтобы нам свою любовь найти Один лишь нужен поцелуй любви Как прекрасен поцелуй любви В неба он птицей сорвется вниз В этот миг весь огромный мир так счастлив Так счастлив Губы принцу мы должны достать Лишь губами можно целовать Чтобы нам свою любовь найти Один лишь нужен поцелуй любви Как прекрасен поцелуй любви Я приду, ты только позови И в этот миг весь огромный мир Так счастлив |-|Русский текст (Жизель и Эдвард) = Эдвард: Никого тебя прекрасней нет, ты пришла, Жизель: Чтоб петь с тобой дуэт... Жизель и Эдвард: Вместе мы любовь свою нашли! Эдвард: В сердцах друг друга, Жизель: В глазах друг друга, Жизель и Эдвард: Отдав друг другу поцелуй любви! Видео Enchanted - True Love's Kiss (Lyrics) 1080pHD|Песня Жизель и Эдварда на английском языке. Песня "Поцелуй любви" из фильма "Зачарованная"|Песня в русском дубляже. Интересные факты * Во время исполнения песни «Так ты поймёшь» Жизелью, принц Эдвард собирался исполнить репризу «Настоящего поцелуя любви», но его сбивают с ног велосипедисты. Похожие песни * Впервые в этот вечер * Ко мне мой принц придёт * Однажды во сне * Это моя любовь Категория:Музыка Категория:Геройские песни